Song Shuhang/Skills
Song Shuhang practiced the arts from different systems yet he isn’t part of any of those systems. Meditation Arts True Self Meditation Song Shuhang’s meditative art. It, along with the Buddha’s Warrior Foundation Fist Technique, was one of his first techniques. It allows the user to train their mental energy. While using it, they will see a reflection of themselves, not just as they appear physically, but a reflection of their innermost selves. This reflection can change with various experiences, and the techniques they learn. Song has also figured out how to use this technique to help hide himself from the senses of cultivators, though it's not the purpose of the technique. Mental Energy Techniques Mental Detection Allows the user to see in all directions, but how clearly they see depends on the strength of their mental energy, and their skill in wielding it. Mental Oppression A technique to overwhelm the mind of another with pure mental energy, rather than any form of qi. Will cause those of lower mental energy development to experience intense fear of the user. Completely useless against those of higher mental energy. Vigilance The user becomes aware of everything within and around themselves. Can help increase the speed of comprehension of techniques being practiced. Mental Energy Brand Mark Technique Uses mental energy to leave a mark or 'brand' on an object. Imprint Sensing Method Uses mental energy to sense objects that have been marked by Mental Energy Brand Mark Technique. Their mental energy strength determines their range of being able to sense the mark. Body Tempering Arts Song Shuhang has a very high affinity towards body tempering arts. According to the Shadow Thane, despite the fact he was a newly-promoted Sixth Stage True Monarch at that time, Song Shuhang’s body was stronger than any normal Eighth Stage Profound Saint.Chapter 1943 Immovable Buddha Warrior’ Body A Buddhist body tempering art of the First Stage, Song was taught this as repayment of a favor. It's a supplementary technique to his Buddha's Warrior Foundation Fist. Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art :: Main Article: Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art One of the top two body tempering arts in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from a Beast Realm’s white-haired cultivator, but only up to the Sixth Stage only. Song Shuhang has a very high affinity and compatibility with this art. Ever since Song Shuhang started to practice this art, he obtained an ape phantom on daily basis, when other practitioners needs more than ten years just to obtain one. The numbers of the apes also wasn't constrained to his present realm like any other practitioners of the art. He already condensed 40 phantoms while he just a Fifth Stage when normally the maximum limit is 10 phantoms for that particular stage. This art mutated and assimilated with Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body, resulting with the ape phantoms wearing scholar robes and holding a Ruism sutra. Afterwards, as part of payment for his assistance towards Beast Realm, Song Shuhang obtained the full authentic version until Ninth Stage from Saint Monarch Blue Luan, and a chance to comprehend the final step in a Holy Mountain.Chapter 1900 Moments after he received the manual from Blue Luan, he immediately condensed a phantom, this time the process was clearly shown, which left Blue Luan flabbergasted, since it doesn’t follow the normal way for a phantom to be condensed. Shuhang also took the chance to ask for clarifications for certain issues and problems he has about the divine art, since he doesn’t have a mentor to guide him. After receiving the explanations, Shuhang immediately condensed another five phantoms, much to Blue Luan’s shock.Chapter 1906 Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body :: Main Article: Ruism’s Buddha’s Warrior Body One of the top two body tempering art in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Song Shuhang obtained this art from the secretive Solitary Holy Pond. This art was personally chosen for Shuhang and deemed as the most compatible with him by the Holy Man’s legacy. This art mutated and assimilated with Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art, providing scholar robes and Ruism sutras to the ape phantoms. Once a new Holy Ape phantom was formed, the big ape will lead the rest of the apes chanting verses the from the scripture in their hands. As the scripture was being read, Righteous Qi of the Heaven and Earth will start to condense alongside many wondrous phenomena, and finally transform into a new scripture for the new ape. the abundant Righteous Qi will also transform into a set of scholarly garment. Steel Hand A technique that grants the user's hands the durability of steel. Primarily meant to aide in smithing. When Shuhang tried using it after he was turned into slime form by Exterminating Phoenix, the effect went beyond his hands and covered his entire body. This improvement is retained even after his body returned to normal. Breathing Art Turtle Breathing Art This technique allows a person to reduce the number of breaths they need to take within a given amount of time, allowing them to survive on a fraction of the air. Practitioners of sufficient skill can even take less than one breath a day. Eye Arts Pregnancy Gaze of the Left Eye : Main Article: Pregnancy Gaze At first Song Shuhang obtained the Eye of the Holy Man during an Entering Dream session.Chapter 1314 Afterwards, the magecraft’s structure and rune were taught to Shuhang directly by the Holy Man during an Entering Dream session.Chapter 1371 This magecraft gave Shuhang his notorious reputation in All Heavens and Myriad Realms after he unknowingly casted it during his Sermon, causing every practitioner present at the event to experience its horrendous (and hilarious) effects. The Gaze's power is also transmittable through recordings, resulting in even more unfortunate victims, especially practitioners who have just ended their secluded training to partake in Shuhang's "teachings". In actual combat, the skill can be shot out of the eye as a beam/ray towards the target. Its nature allows it to be reflected, and with creative use can cause mayhem on the battlefield. Due to the limitations of Shuhang's current/true cultivation level, the requirement of the Eye and the skill not truly mastered/made his own, the Gaze is potent towards opponents of his equal and beneath him but may be avoided/unaffected by those who are stronger (i.e.: Tribulation Immortal, Eternal Life Being classes, etc. ). This leads to Shuhang later dubbing the Gaze as "Skill of Evaluation of the Mighty". Embryo Gaze of the Right Eye : Main Article: Embryo Gaze A skill obtained by Shuhang after he finished his Profound Demon Sermon.Chapter 1371 Used as a follow-up after Pregnancy Gaze. Unlike the Pregnancy Gaze, this technique is Shuhang's own. Appraisal Technique This technique is one Song Shuhang gains during his visit to the Clear Water Pavillion. It allows him to gain information on any object he touches, with runes flying from his eyes, which then form a clock face which counts down seconds, before returning to his eyes. He will then be given the information. At first, use of this technique causes intense pain, and injuries to form on his body, the greater the wealth of information, or the older the object is, the greater the pain and injury. Also, the technique will manifest spontaneously, with Song having little to no control over it. Sometimes the technique, when activated, will affect Song's ghost spirit instead of himself, or when his ghost spirit activates the technique, Song will be injured instead. Fist Arts Buddha’s Warrior Foundation Fist Technique 《''Buddha’s Warrior Foundation Fist Technique''》 was taught to Shuhang by Medicine Master as payment for observing on how Shuhang prepares the Simplified Body Tempering Liquid and the Poisonous Dragon Grass gift. The technique is a set of very strong punches that, when performed properly, can allow a person to crack the air with their fists. Karmic Virtue Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue was so strong that it even impressed Northern Great Emperor, who was known as one of the top five strongest powerhouse in the Ancient Heavenly Court. At that time, Shuhang only practiced the art just for three to four months.Chapter 962 Even if Shuhang didn’t receive any additional strength of Karmic Virtue for his Saint Sermon, it was speculated that his pre-existing strength of Karmic Virtue already strong enough to withstand the Heart Demon’s tribulation. Ever since then, Song Shuhang’s strength of Karmic Virtue keep on increasing non-stop. Ksitigarbha Ferries the Soul Scripture More commonly called the Soul Ferrying technique, this is the method with which Buddhists exorcise ghosts, sending them to the afterlife. Song Shuhang found this art by reading aloud the record of a Buddhist monk’s travels and suffering, which forced him to undergo the same trials as the monk, eventually gaining this technique. Every time this technique is used, it will increase his Strength of Karmic Virtue by a certain amount, depending on the number and strength of the ghosts he exorcises with it. Karmic Virtue Snake Beauty When using the Soul Ferrying technique on Fairy @#%×, Shuhang gained enough Karmic Virtue that it went through a qualitative change and became a half dragon half match-stick person. As he gained more virtue, the matchstick changed to have Fairy @#%× appearance and its own will. After an encounter with Eat Melon she also got a whale mount of karmic virtue. Movement Arts Virtuous Noble Travels For Ten Thousand Miles This art was taught to Song Shuhang by White as part of his rewards for receiving and guiding him experiencing the mortal world. It becomes more useful the further the user has traveled with the technique. Sky Walking Strength Sabre Arts Song Shuhang is a super genius of the Way of Sabre, that will make a normal genius looks like an idiot. From the scale of 0 to 10, if a normal genius’ talent is a 9 or a 10, Shuhang’s talent is 20.Chapter 1527 According to Pavilion Lord Chu, there is no apparent reason for his abnormal talent for the Way of Sabre at all. Its like a hidden attribute. Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre :: Main Article: Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre is Scarlet Firmament’s signature move, and personally taught to Song Shuhang during an Entering Dream. When used with either Scarlet Firmament Sword or Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre, the attack strength can easily achieve Eighth Stage level. Inverted Scale Sabre Technique Song Shuhang obtained the incomplete manual for this technique from Chu Kangbo, after he has saved the Chu Aristocratic Family. Unlike most saber techniques, this one has no offensive skills among its known techniques, only defensive. * Dragon Dance Form * Dragon Scale Form * Inverted Scale Form Blast Sabre Controlling Sabre – Moonlight Sabre Escape – Overlord Sword Art The exact opposite of his talent in the Way of Sabre, Song Shuhang will make a talent-less person in the Way of the Sword looks like a genius. From the scale of 0 to 10, if a normal talent-less person’s talent is a 0 or a 1, Shuhang’s talent is -10.Chapter 1527 Holy Light Sword Art Song Shuhang obtained the sword art from the Tomb of Venerable Sixth Path. It is a western sword technique that channels holy light into a sword strike, making it very useful against ghosts and undead. Temporary Sword Controlling Technique A technique that allows a cultivator of the Fourth Stage or higher to grant temporary control over a flying sword to a cultivator below Fourth Stage. This is done by placing an array on a flying sword, and filling it with the senior cultivator's energy. This will allow the junior cultivator to be able to control the sword, though the energy drains quickly to the point that this technique has very little use. Mouth Arts Lion’s Roar This Buddhist technique allows the user to enhance their voice enormously, to the point where it can either be used to be heard a great distance away, or cause massive injuries to those nearby. He learned it from Lady Scallion, who had learned it from Nine Lanterns. Secret Voice Transmission This technique allows one to speak to another nearby person without anyone else being able to hear what they are saying. Even allowing speech between cultivators in the airless realm of space. Thunder Arts Charging Art A magecraft created by Mad Sabre Three Waves, it was simplified, improved and optimized by White for Song Shuhang. This magecraft mainly used to recharge smartphones. However, it also can be used to recharge electric scooter. Thunder Palm This magecraft was simplified, improved and optimized by White for Song Shuhang. Despite being a Third Stage art, Shuhang can use this art when he just a First Stage cultivator. Heavenly Master Genuine Technique: Thunder Technique Chapter * A Thunder * Two Thunder * Three Thunder * Four Thunder * Five Thunder Thunderlight Finger Fire Arts Fire Control Art A basic technique that even First Stage cultivators can use. It allows one to manipulate the size and intensity of flames. Generally used to manufacture medicines. Cultivation Techniques Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art - Great Whale Chapter This technique allows Song Shuhang to cultivate, and create a fake inborn true qi to replace the inborn true qi that he was born with, but had faded from his body. Whale Swallowing Art A supplementary technique of the Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art, it increases the strength and toughness of the teeth, mouth, and digestive system, allowing the user to consume spirit beast crystals. This will allow them to use spirit beast crystals to cultivate as if they were spirit stones. Cosmetic Techniques Hair Growing Technique Learned from Dharma King Good Fortune, allows the user to grow their hair instantly. Unfortunately the technique is incomplete as the length it will grow is completely random, anywhere from an inch or two, to over a meter in length. References Category:Song Shuhang